Confession
by baby-taeyongie
Summary: Karena saking besarnya perasaan cinta itu, terkadang kita justru malah tidak bisa melihatnya. #NCT #Ficlet #JaeYong #JohnYong


**Confession**

 **JaeYong ; Slight!JohnYong**

 **NCT © SM Entertainment**

* * *

"Taeyong _-hyung_?" Jaehyun bertanya, menendang daun musim gugur saat berjalan melalui taman dengan leader sekaligus sang visual grup NCT 127.

Mereka memang pergi untuk berbelanja. Tapi Taeyong bersikeras tak ingin langsung ke dorm karena ingin pergi berjalan-jalan, menikmati matahari tenggelam di musim gugur dan daun kecoklatan yang berguguran. Jadi Jaehyun memutuskan untuk menemani, sekaligus karena dia punya pertanyaan mendesak yang butuh dijawab segera dan ini bersifat pribadi. Ini waktu yang sempurna.

"Hmm?" Taeyong menjawab, memandang daun-daun jatuh, mengagumi keindahan sekitarnya hingga kesan kekanak-kanakan muncul begitu saja. Jaehyun tersenyum. Dia selalu menyukai senyum Taeyong. Karena itu selalu bisa membuatnya tersenyum juga.

" _Hyung_ , jika kau mencintai seseorang tetapi kau tahu dia bersama orang lain yang dia cintai, yang juga mencintainya―" ia berhenti, sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya. "Akankah kau memberitahunya tentang perasaanmu?"

Taeyong menatap Jaehyun dengan cukup terkejut, tidak menyangka pertanyaan seperti ini yang akan diterimanya. "Itu―" Taeyong tidak tahu harus menjawab seperti apa.

"Jika kau mengatakan perasaanmu dan ternyata dia tidak membalas perasaanmu, maka itu akan merusak persahabatan yang kalian miliki dan kau akan kehilangan dia selamanya. Atau jika dia tidak membalas perasaanmu, tapi masih ingin kau tetap berada di sampingnya, maka kau akan terluka karena melihat dirinya bersama dengan orang lain, yang kau berharap itu adalah dirimu."

Jaehyun mengambil nafasnya.

"Tapi kemudian, jika entah bagaimana ia mengatakan bahwa dirinya merasakan perasaan yang sama, kau masih akan tetap sakit. Karena dia masih akan bersama kekasihnya dan tidak akan bisa bersamamu, karena kekasihnya itu mencintainya dan dia terlalu baik untuk menyakiti hati seeorang. Kau akan merasa ditolak, terbebani dan berakhir dengan meninggalkannya, dan menyakitinya. Bagaimana menurutmu, hyung?"

"Jaehyun…"

Jaehyun membuka mulutnya untuk melanjutkan, tapi akhirnya sadar jika dirinya sudah terlalu banyak bicara. "Maaf, hyung." sesalnya.

Taeyong tersenyum lembut, menggeleng. "Jika aku mencintai seseorang, Jaehyun." mulainya sambil memainkan daun yang berserakan di sekitar kakinya. "Tapi aku tahu bahwa dia telah bersama dan mencintai orang lain, yang mencintainya juga, maka aku akan tetap menyatakan perasaanku padanya."

Jaehyun menatap lekat hyungnya itu.

"Aku akan memberitahunya dan membiarkannya membuat pilihan. Jika dia memilihku, aku akan sangat bahagia. Tetapi jika dia tidak memilihku, aku masih akan baik-baik saja karena aku tahu dia bersama dengan orang yang akan membuatnya bahagia." Taeyong tersenyum padanya setelah menjawab, sebelum melanjutkan menyusuri jalan sepanjang taman.

Jaehyun berdiri merenungkan jawaban Taeyong sejenak, sebelum mengikutinya menyusuri jalan. "Tapi Taeyong _-hyung_ , bukankah itu akan sakit?"

Taeyong berhenti, dan berbalik ke arahnya."Jaehyun," ia meletakkan tangannya dengan lembut di bahu _dongsaeng_ nya itu, tersenyum. "Itu memang akan sedikit menyakitkan. Tapi aku akan bahagia, hanya dengan mengetahui jika dia bahagia, meski itu bukan bersamaku."

"Begitu." Jaehyun menunduk.

" _Jaehyun_... kau baik-baik saja?" Taeyong bertanya.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa, hyung. Aku benar-benar hanya ingin tahu pendapatmu. Itu saja." Jaehyun memaksa senyum di wajahnya, dan berjalan lebih dulu. "Ayo kembali, hyung."

Taeyong mengangguk dan mengekor di belakang. Meski sebenarnya masih penasaran tentang siapa orang yang dicintai _adik_ nya itu.

* * *

Dua hari berlalu.

Taeyong mulai sedikit khawatir. Jaehyun menjadi sangat pendiam sejak percakapan mereka di taman, membuat Taeyong ingin tahu alasan apa yang membuat Jaehyun bertanya, karena barangkali itu ada hubungannya dengan kelakuaannya saat ini. Tawa riang Jaehyun dan seruan-seruan manja darinya yang selalu meramaikan dorm mereka menjadi hilang tak berbekas sejak saat itu. Dan Taeyong juga tahu jika _adik_ nya itu tengah menghindarinya. Taeyong benar-benar heran. Apa dia mengatakan sesuatu yang salah?

Taeyong mengetuk pintu perlahan, setelah mencoba mengumpulkan keberaniannya untuk bertanya.

 _"Siapa?"_ Suara Jaehyun terdengar dari balik pintu.

"Ini aku."

Tidak ada sahutan.

"Jaeyun, aku hanya ingin berbicara denganmu. Boleh aku masuk?"

Taeyong membuka pintu perlahan bahkan saat belum mendapat izin dari pemilik kamar, ia masuk dan menutup kembali pintu di belakangnya. Perlahan-lahan Taeyong mendekati Jaehyun, yang duduk meringkuk di tempat tidur, dengan kepala di lutut. Taeyong menatapnya cemas. Sebelum dia bisa mulai bertanya, Jaehyun sudah berbicara.

"Taeyong _-hyung_ , apa kau ingat ketika aku bertanya padamu di taman? Tentang, apa yang harus aku lakukan jika aku mencintai seseorang, yang memiliki dan mencintai orang lain, dan kau bilang aku harus tetap memberitahu perasaanku padanya?"

Taeyong hanya mengangguk, tidak ingin menyela dan mengganggu ucapannya. _Dongsaeng_ nya itu entah kenapa terlihat begitu putus asa sekarang, dengan suara lirihnya yang terdengar samar-samar di telinga Taeyong.

Jaehyun mengangkat wajahnya dan menatapnya, dengan ketakutan yang hampir telihat seperti anak kecil di matanya, seolah apa pun yang akan ia katakan selanjutnya akan benar-benar merubah hidupnya. "Taeyong _-hyung_. Bagaimana jika aku bilang orang itu adalah kau, _hyung_. Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah tahu jika―"

Taeyong berdiri dengan kaget.

"Aku mencintaimu, Taeyong _-hyung_." Jaehyun memandang Taeyong putus asa. " _Aku_ mencintaimu,. Hingga rasanya begitu sakit― _di sini_." Lirihnya sambil meremas dada kirinya.

" _Jaehyun_ …" Taeyong mundur beberapa langkah, tubuhnya terasa limbung dan lemas saat mendengar itu. Taeyong terdiam sejenak, berfikir tentang apa yang Jaehyun baru saja katakan padanya. Tapi dia tidak bisa berfikir, karena Jaehyun yang tiba-tiba berdiri dan memeluknya. Suara Taeyong goyah. " _J_ aehyun. A-aku―"

"Aku tahu."

Taeyong kembali tersentak, bisa ia rasakan pelukan di tubuhnya mengerat.

"Jangan katakan apapun, hyung." Jaehyun benar-benar putus asa. Ia benar-benar takut mendengar kalimat yang akan Taeyong ucapkan. Dia tahu tapi tidak ingin mendengarnya langsung di mulut Taeyong. Rasanya akan jauh lebih sakit jika ia mendengar jika Taeyong tidak mencintainya. "Meski rasanya sakit _._ Aku akan selalu ada di sisimu, _hyung_. Tolong… jangan membenciku, hyung. _Aku_ tidak akan sanggup." Lirihnya.

Taeyong diam beku saat merasa Jaehyun mencium dahinya lama.

"Semoga kau bahagia, Taeyong _-hyung_."

Taeyong tidak ingin menangis sekarang, ia berusaha sangat keras untuk menghentikan air mata jatuh, tetapi semakin banyak ia mendengar kata-kata tulus _Jaehyun_ , rasanya semakin sulit.

Jaehyun tersenyum, berusaha untuk mendapatkan kontrol atas dirinya kembali. Jaehyun hanya terus memeluk Taeyong hyungnya seperti itu, berharap jika waktu akan berjalan lebih lama agar dia bisa mengingat bagaimana perasaan menyenangkan memiliki Taeyong di pelukannya. Meski hanya sebentar.

Ketika Jaehyun merasa siap, ia menarik diri.

" _Jangan khawatir, aku_ akan melupakanmu mulai sekarang, Taeyong _-hyung_."

Taeyong mengangkat wajahnya cepat.

"Aku akan melakukannya." Jaehyun berhenti, mendongak untuk menangkap mata Taeyong, tersenyum sedikit, meskipun matanya menyiratkan kesedihan. Dan hatinya tercubit sakit. "Aku akan mencobanya demi kebahagianmu, hyung. Karena jika kau bahagia, maka aku akan bahagia juga."

Taeyong menunduk.

"Aku mencintaimu, Taeyong _-hyung_."

* * *

 ** _Karena saking besarnya perasaan cinta itu, terkadang kita justru malah tidak bisa melihatnya._**

* * *

"Bodoh…" lirihnya. Mulai merasa bodoh atas kata-katanya sendiri.

 _Bahagia?_

 _Bahagia apanya?_

Sekali saja, kenapa dia tidak bisa egois sekali saja? Taeyong kini memang mencintai kekasihnya, Johnny. Tapi Jaehyun tidak tahu, jika Taeyong bahkan sudah mencintainya jauh lebih lama sebelum itu. Dan masih mencintainya hingga sekarang.

 _Aku mencintaimu, Taeyong_ _-hyung_

Kalimat itu bernada sama dengan sebelumnya, diucapkan dengan ketulusan yang menggetarkan hati Taeyong hingga terasa melumpuhkannya. Dan jawaban Taeyong pun masih sama. Tidak berubah sedikitpun.

 _Kenapa kau tidak mngatakannya lebih cepat?_

" _Aku juga mencintaimu_ , _bodoh_."

Pintu terbuka dan yang Taeyong lihat adalah Johnny yang menghampirinya dengan cemas.

" _Baby_ , kau kenapa?"

Taeyong hanya menggeleng. Memeluk kekasihnya itu erat.

* * *

 **FIN**


End file.
